ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chidori1,000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Best quotes from the show page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Squall L. (talk) 06:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Why do you people keep undoing the changes I made to Riley-Drouche conflict page? I suspect whoever wrote the page is putting misinformation (and be sure, they got stuff wrong or just lied) because they're trying to make Drouche seem justified in his abuse of Riley. Yes, Riley tried to make friends with Drouche. No, Riley did not tease him. No, Riley and Owen did not strip him naked. Yes, Drouche was taunting (why else did you think he did it? There is '''no' other explanation for that''). No, they did not make up. Why do you keep defending him and puttin misinformation in the article? Squall L. (talk) 17:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. And how exactly do you know that? Did you watching the Boring Point recently? Why would he be curious,' he already knew the answer.'' Um, no, that is not making up. And Riley did not thank him (like he should not), he glared at him (like he should). If you really think he was doing that to be nice after everything he's done to Riley without an ounce of remorse, then there are no words. It was either an OOC moment, or Drouche was just doing that because it was before a big game and they needed people to work with their best player and team captain. That is not an apology. He never admitted to doing anything wrong.'' If he were ''really ''sorry, he would've admitted to everyone what he had done and gotten in trouble for it. I do NOT care how much of a Creator's Pet you are, you do ''not get forgiven for something like that after a '''fake non-apology. You really need to learn how apologies and forgiveness works. Squall L. (talk) 23:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Then you don't know that I'm wrong. It's just your memory against me, which is all that's needed for you people. Because Owen was having too much fun making fun of him? Of course. Where the Hell WAS the coach at that moment? OMFG, don't tell me you actually believed that fake apology? After Riley told him that he's not sorry (which he's not), the Great Whore laughed, proving he was lying. If you honestly believe that the Whore of Babylon was actually sorry, then there are no words. Riley wouldn't have killed him (even though he should've). Don't you remember that Zane bitched him out for having the audacity to not up with Owen's bullshit? And he's not that violent, even though he should make an exception for Drouche. Furthermore, he broke the Fourth Wall and was able to tell that if he had beaten the Whore of Babylon up (like he deserves), the "writers" would've treated him even worse than they already did. Uh, yes? That's why I keep calling the Great Whore one. ANGLKANGLK;SANG;LANL;GFNA;LDN;LKN OH YES THAT'S WHY I ''CRASHED MY CAR ''IN ORDER TO MANIPULATE YOU PEOPLE INTO FEELING SORRY FOR ME. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS WITH THAT COMMENT? Because I'm trying to stay away from that site for at least a year. Again, if the Great Whore were really sorry, he would've admitted to everything and suffered the consequences for it. You do not get forgiven for a crime (yes, that is in fact a felony) that without having proved it. '''There, bolded and underlined that because you people seem fond of ignoring relevant parts of the argument. Maybe because what Owen did ''wasn't as bad???????'' And Riley got to beat up and humiliate Owen. Yes, Zane bitched him out for it, but at least Owen got part of what he deserved. Squall L. (talk) 00:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Also, why do you keep defending him? Are you a closet fan of the Great Whore or something? Squall L. (talk) 01:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. "Okay...so WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE ON THE TEAM!? WHAT ABOUT ZANE? Why is Drew so special? And Coach Armstrong was there, dude." Then it was an OOC moment for Coach Armstrong, because he's shown to not be a homophobe later on. "Squall, I'm gonna touch this entire paragraph because you've proven too stubborn to listen whenever I or anyone else does. However, why would the writers treat Riler worse? They're the ones who write this stuff, and Riley IS violent. Even before the steroids, he was violent. Even AFTER, he was violent! Violence was basically his entire arc in season 9 AND The Boiling Point!" Because they hate Riley and love Drouche??? 1) Beat It was character derailment of the highest order. They just did that so they can prop up Declan (like how they made Declan into a rapist so they can prop up Eli and the Great Whore). That episode does not count. 2) OWEN DESERVED WHAT HE GOT. "YES I AM SERIOUS! You are whining and complaining about us more than Eli, and everyone's sick of it!" I DO NOT REMEMEBER '''CRASHING MY CAR IN ORDER TO MANIPULATE YOU PEOPLE INTO FEELING SORRY FOR ME. That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever seen from a Drouche-hater. GTFO with that bullshit. Maybe if you people would stop giving me shit for hating the Great Whore and stop ganging up on me then I wouldn't have reason to complain. "Just gtfo with that whole comment. Owen became WORSE after he was beaten, and you're still saying this. He never proved he was a better person, and he matches everything you said about Drew, only worse because he never showed any kindness outside of Anya and Tristan. " I did NOT say he was a better person. I said what he did to '''Riley' wasn't as bad. Yeah, maybe if Zane had let Riley give Owen some more of what he deserved, then maybe he would've learned his lesson. It's hypocritical that it's awesome for Drouche to try (and fail SPECTACULARLY) to beat up Fitz whenever Riley ''does the exact same thing only it's a bad thing now that the gay kid does it. And Drouche never showed any kindness to someon who isn't his brother. THEN STOP DEFENDING DROUCHE. How am I supposed to believe you whenever you CONSTANTLY jump to his defense??? Oh and LOVE the fact that you once again ignored my entirely correct comment about how DROUCHE ISN'T SORRY. You're the ones with flawed logic concerning that. Again, learn how forgiveness an apologies work. Squall L. (talk) 01:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. ...No, anyone who gaybashes someone is a homophobe. "1.)Dude, that's stupid. Riley was not the attractive male during any of those earlier seasons, PETER, SPINNER, and BLUE were. Blue was there for the sole point of being eye candy. And also, there are SEVERAL more episodes that showcased Riley's brutality. These moments include shoving Peter into a locker, calling him a "fag", calling Fiona a "bitch" in front of several students, abandoning Zane in order to escape attacking someone, attacking Owen, hazing Drew etc. 2.) Yes, he did. I am not arguing with you here, dude. 3.) I hate Drew and LOVE Riley. Just because I', defending Drew, doesn't mean I like him." 1) Yes he was. They showed fanservicey shots of his muscular body and actually gave him a sexuality. All he did was shove him into a locker after being forced to face something he'd been denying his whole life. Uh no, watch the episode again. THAT WAS DURING BEAT IT. And that was OOC too. He wasn't even that violent whenever he was on steroids. That was just the new "writers" from Teennick taking a shit all over him. Owen deserved to get beat up. Drouche deserved to get "hazed", so those don't count. 3) Then why don't you stop defending him in front of me? You know how much of a sensitive issue this is for me, so why do you keep jumping on me any time I dare to disagree with you about Drouche? "No, dude, you may not have crashed a car, but you're still whining A LOT more than Eli. I never wanted to have a debate that resulted in others ganging up on anybody, so I'm happy we're talking about this hear, but honestly, it's still the same." I think you're the ONLY person on that site beside maybe Rob and Loveya who don't want people ganging up on me. Crashing a car in order to manipulate someone into pitying them is whining. And oh, I'm sorry, I seem to remember somebody poisoning someone else with a lethal substance whenever the other was trying to get over it. If that isn't whining, I don't know what is. "I do not, I only defend him against you, because you're the only person calling him a homophobe, which he isn't. Even if I hate him, I will NOT blame him for something he isn't. That isn't fair." Then why don't you just let the other fifty god#@%# people take care of it? And really? If someone started calling Owen a murderer, I'd be fine with it. "Dude, no matter how many times you do this, I'm not going to allow you to make those edits. Me, Des, and all the others will keep reverting them because you haven't shown us a smidge of proof. " And once again, you ignored my point. Way to go. And what part of "staying away from the site for at least a year" don't you get? Squall L. (talk) 02:07, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. I'd call blackmailing someone by using their sexuality gaybashing. Don't forget he also taunted him whenever he bid on Zane. 1.) They did that with Spinner, Marco, Craig, Sean and Jimmy in season 4. Were they all meant to be eye-candy? Shoving someone into a locker is called violence, bro. It was NOT during Beat It. I know this because I was reading his article while replying. He WAS violent while on steroids. He gave someone a bloody nose just for insulting him. You can justify all these things all you want, but it's still violence 3.) I'm defending him in front of you because you brought it up. I'm not jumping on anything, I even left you alone every time you DID criticise characters like this, YOU'RE the one editing an article with false information. And do not try to get behind that by bringing up a different argument just because I said "false"." 1) Marco doesn't have a muscular body. Possibly. Mild violence is my point. ....Yes it was. He called her a bitch during BI. Maybe you need to re-watch season 9, but it was during BI. Sav did NOT just insult. He was trying to take his phone and look at his texts. You need to re-watch that episode. And again, BI was OOC behavior. 3) You have yet to give me a shred of proof that you're right, so don't you fucking tell me I'm putting in misinformation. "That isn't whining, dude. Learn the definition of whining. You're mixing up the definitions of scheming and whining. YOU ARE WHINING MORE THAN ELI!" You can believe that if you want. "I WAS!!!!!! You were the one who edited an article before coming to a conclusion! I wasn't even in your Drew-homophobe argument! And no, Owen did not murder anyone, therefore, I would not be fine with it. You see, you don't like to stick up for what's right, you like to let people you don't like suffer for things they aren't, yet you complain about Eli when he does the same thing to Fitz." Yes, I do like to stand up for what's right. That's why I hate Drouche. And it's just your opinion that he's not a homophobe. You've given me zero evidence that he isn't while Riley was on the show. Don't you fucking tell me I don't stand up for the right thing. That's why I hate Drouche, partially because of what he did to Riley while you people are so quick to sweep it under the rug. And I love how you just admitted that what Elward did to Fitz wasn't right. "Good, because to be honest, everyone is really getting sick of your bs. I tried to be your friend, and so did Des, but you crossed the line and refuse to acknowledge it." Oh exactly what line did I cross? Having an unpopular opinion? How shameful of me. And DallasCubs ganged up on me too. The other day, he, Mattgaren and some other users actually tried to get me to come onto chat so they could all jump down my throat, gang up on me and make me feel like shit. So don't you tell me he tried to be my friend. Squall L. (talk) 02:50, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. I'm going to ignore everything else, not because I can't argue my point further, but because I think this is getting out of hand and I don't want to annoy you further. "You crossed the line by calling someone who wasn't even in the argument a bitch. Des just debated, okay? I debated with you, but I still liked you. Even though your comment was meant for someone else, that still doesn't make it right, and you refuse to acknowledge it." What are you talking about? Whenever I said "bitch please" to that horrible little 13-year-old? That's because everyone was ganging up on me and that person was being a hypocrite for calling me immature but had nothing to say about LizzyHoran being an immature little high school brat. So yes, she was in the argument. I have yet to get an apology from any of them. Why should I have to apologize whenever they started it and antagonized me? And no he didn't. He left a comment on my talk page while I was still arguing with Mattgaren, thus ganging up on me. He and some other users also tried to convince me to come on chat, probably so they could all bitch me out and attack me and make me feel like shit, and then ban me from it so I can't even attempt to defend myself. Squall L. (talk) 03:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Yeah, I won't apologize to them because they will never apologize to me. Why should I ''have to apologize whenever ''they started it? See you, just crossed a line there. I hope I never hear from you ever again. Squall L. (talk) 03:38, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L.